A New Home
by Rekafern
Summary: My first Fanfic! :3 I support LeafpoolxCrowfeather. my fanfic is Leafpool's point of view as she leaves Thunderclan with Crowfeather :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I am new to this website and I have just written my first Fanfic! Yay for me! XD oh well, I support CrowfeatherxLeafpool so here I go! Enjoy! :3Leafpool's P.O.V

My heart fluttered as I crawled out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel. I so badly hoped my love, Crowfeather, would be there on the border waiting for me. A cool breeze tugged at my light brown fur, and I shuddered as it reached my delicate skin. Droplets of water and a faint rushing sound rang in my ears as I stopped at the border. A few heartbeats later Crowfeather emerged from a bunch of swaying reeds. The light of the moon bathed him, illuminating his midnight fur slightly blue. He leaped across the river purring at me. "Oh Crowfeather, my love." I purred. "It's so good to see you again." He looked at me deeply in the eyes. "And I missed you too Leafpool." He meowed.__A stab of unease and guilt ran at my stomach. "Crowfeather, I love you but, this isn't right. I'm Thunderclan, you're Windclan. And I'm a medicine cat. I-I'm sorry, but I can't have a mate, and I can't love you." I cried out buring my face into his fur, crystal tears ran down my checks, spilling onto fur. "Hush, hush Leafpool, otherwise I'll cry too!" he pleaded. He jolted away from me suddenly before I could react. "Then how 'bout we run away together! Just you, me and a beautiful life, amazing kits, and a family. We'd leave the code that tears us apart day by day and…" he paused, gazing into my amber eyes, "We will be free." As soon as he murmured those words a wave of emotion overcame me. Guilt, pity, grief of leaving my friends and family, and the role of being medicine cat, but also love, amazement, and wonder at the life ahead of us, and that it's spent with Crowfeather. My ears jerked back as I heard a rustle behind us. Cinderpelt had found us.

"Leafpool?" She stammered staring at me awestruck. "C-Crowfeather?" Crowfeather spoke up. "I guess I'll just have to leave now." He whispered into my right ear "Will you be alright?" I shrugged and meowed back "She won't hurt me, Cinderpelt's really kind." He nodded and bounded off to Windclan. "Leafpool, may I talk to you?" Cinderpelt meowed firmly. I padded after her. She snarled and leaped at me, I dodged just a whisker length away from hooked claws "What were you thinking?! Running off with Crowfeather?! We can't have mates! Its worse he's Windclan filth!" She screeched at me and leaped for me again. "What were you thinking!?" I dodged and ran to the Windclan border, "Crowfeather!" I cried out, desperately wishing he'd heard me 'Please hear me. Please hear me. Please hear me!" I though over and over. He came running back to me. "Crowfeather! Let's go now!" I demanded. He nodded, jumped across th border, and we ran away from home, him by my side. 'Oh, Starclan did I make the right choice?'

Please rate and review for more! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I know it has been a bloody long time and I haven't updated in ABSOLUTELY AGES! Oh, and this is for Oblongcreampuff for her awesome support and advice! This is for you ;D Enjoy while we can, story time!_

Leaf pool's P.O.V

I panted as my lungs screamed for air and my legs begged me to stop running. All I knew was that I had to get away from Thunderclan. Me and Crowfeather were like exiles now, but we had each other. He could hunt for us, and I would bandage the wounds and purr him to sleep. A life like that would be simply heaven. Once we were well away from the borders, my legs gave way and I collapsed onto the floor, Crowfeather was the same. The night sky appeared violet and specks of stars hung over us. I rolled onto my back and looked at where we were. We were atop a hill, like the ones in Windclan, and we had a view of every clan. "Wow…" I breathed, to exhausted to continue. "I-it's beautiful…" I continued. I could even see the waves of the lake lapping against the shoreline and the reflecting stars in the water. Crowfeather rose up from beside me and stared at the sky, stars coated his pelt and eyes. "It's beautiful….but not as beautiful as you." He spoke down to me. We stared out at the view, contentment and love glazing over our thoughts.

The sunlight stabbed my eyes open as I awakened and realised where I was. I was curled up in the overhang of a bush and the sun warmed my fur. 'Nope, no Thunderclan.' I thought to myself as I stretched and yawned. Crowfeather was nowhere to be seen. 'Probably hunting.' I assumed and wandered around. Not to far running along the base of the hill was a crystal clear stream. I gazed my reflection and sighed. I spotted an unsuspecting fish and quickly hooked it out of the water, thankful that Mothwing taught me how to fish. My heartstrings tugged as I remembered my faithful friend and the times and memories we shared. I closed my eyes and let a tear slip from my amber eyes. It dawned me how much I lost. A rustle bought me to my senses. "There you are! I wondered where you were!" Crowfeather piped up next to me, presenting two rabbits. I licked his shoulder as thanks. "Wow! I didn't know you could fish!" Crowfeather exclaimed, staring at my fish. I blushed fiercely underneath my coat of fur. "Oh it's nothing, really, Mothwing taught me when I was just an apprentice." I explained and gave him a shove, causing him to fall into the shallow water. He squeaked and scrambled out in less them a sec. I couldn't help but laugh at the sopping wet mess he is. "Very funny." He meowed sarcastically and pounced at me giving me a tickle on my belly. "Ha-ha! P-ple-hahaha! Stop! Hahahaha!" I choked out now I was all wet so we turned onto our backs still laughing and dried our pelts off.

I loved the new home. The lush green grass felt cool and soft underneath my paws, and the air was crisp and smell of herbs and prey. The mountains, home of the Tribe of Rushing Water, were touching the sky and the yellowed moorland stretched out further away, were I could see Crowfeather, black as a shadow, chase a rabbit. I purred as he caught it. I paid a visit down to the stream and dipped my paws in. I jumped in surprise as Crowfeather crept up on me with a rabbit dangling from his jaws. "Hello love!" he meowed, purring deeply as he nuzzled my shoulder.

"I'm doing just fine. You?"

"The same."

I tucked into the rabbit with Crowy, my nickname for Crowfeather, and rested my head on my paws in contentment. I noticed a gash on his left forepaw. "Crowy! Why didn't you tell me!?" I bent down and gave his torn paw a quick clean. "Come with me." I commanded and took him back to the overhang in the bush, where I stored some dock leaves earlier, and chewed it to a pulp before spitting on his paw. "Much better!" I meowed in satisfactory. He purred and meowed, "thank you Leafpool." My heart fluttered as he said that.

This life must have been our destiny, nothing will separate us now.


End file.
